Those Eyes, Those Eyes
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet their first year on the train. AU.


_A/N: All rights belong to JKR, but I hope you enjoy regardless!_

* * *

Draco Malfoy took a deep breath. He could do this. First day of school. Taking another deep breath, he stuck up his chin. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys never showed fear. He took a step into the train, quickly finding a compartment. Looking out the window, he watched as other kids hugged their parents goodbye. Draco felt slightly miffed that his parents didn't hug him goodbye. But they never hugged him, or told them that they loved him. Both his parents were cold and calculating, each having their own hidden agendas. Draco was glad to finally be out of his house and away from all that chaos.

* * *

Hermione felt like every inch of her was tingling. She had never felt more excited. Turning around, she waved to her parents one more time. Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the train. She could hear shouting coming from every different direction; everyone must be as excited as she was. Turning around, Hermione made her way towards a compartment at the end of the hall. Looking inside, she saw there was a small blonde haired boy staring out the window. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath.

She pushed the door open. The boy turned at the sound. She blushed, giving him a small smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

He shook his head, gesturing to the seat across from him. Hermione blushed, taking the seat quickly.

* * *

Draco watched the girl closely as she sat down. Why was she wearing Muggle clothes? "My name's Draco Malfoy," he said, cocking his head to the side to look at the girl. Her hair was insane. It was brown and curly, sticking out in every different direction. Her teeth were a bit crooked, but her eyes. _Merlin, her eyes. _They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They reminded him of chocolate and warmth. Draco felt as if he could see into her very soul.

The girl smiled at him. "My name is Hermione Granger."

_Granger, that name didn't sound very familiar. _

* * *

Hermione looked at the boy. He was really quite handsome, with his blonde hair and grey eyes. She had never seen eyes that color. "So what house do you think you'll be in?" she asked, wanting to get to know the boy sitting across from her.

Draco leaned back, smiling proudly. "I'll be in Slytherin."

Hermione nodded. "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, although I'm sure the other houses wouldn't be too bad either." She didn't comment on his sureness of Slytherin, mostly because she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Slytherin had a bad reputation, even she knew that.

"Are you smart?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes, I've already read our school books through twice."

Draco felt his eyes bulge. "You've already read them?" _Wow, she was sure eager. _"I'm sure you'll be great this year then."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm a bit nervous about performing the actual magic though."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Haven't you done magic before?"

"Accidentally," Hermione said with a blush on her cheeks. "But that's it really."

"Didn't you parents show you anything? Haven't you seen them do magic?" Draco pressed.

Hermione flushed. "My parents can't do magic," she said softly.

* * *

Draco froze. She was a Mudblood. He could only imagine what his father would do if he saw them talking. Draco knew he should just get up and leave. He could hear his father's words echoing in his mind. "_Stay away from the Mudbloods Draco, don't sully yourself with them. They're filth, lower than dirt. Not even deserving of your time."_

But as Draco looked at Hermione, he didn't think she looked like filth. She was actually really nice and he enjoyed talking to her.

"Draco?" she asked, wondering why he suddenly went rigid.

What did he do? Did he leave like his father would want him to do? Or did he stay? He enjoyed Hermione's company, and could tell she'd be a bright student. Besides, he felt drawn to her. He couldn't explain it, but Draco wanted to be near this girl. He wanted to be her friend; a part of her life.

Did he follow in his father's footsteps and be prejudice, or did he forge his own path and become friends with a muggleborn?

Draco knew he had to choose, and he knew that this choice would follow him for the rest of his life.

_Always do what you're afraid to do. _Those words echoed in his head, and he knew what choice he'd make.

Taking a look at Hermione, he saw the kindness in her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, calming all the turmoil he felt inside. This was where he was meant to be.

Draco shook his head. "Sorry about that, I was just lost in my thoughts. But here, show me your wand."

Hermione grinned, pulling out her wand. Showing it to him, Draco started to explain wandlore. He then started telling her different things about the Magical world.

Draco knew his father would be mad, but Hermione was just so good, he couldn't walk away from her. He wanted her friendship, regardless of what everyone else would say.

This was his life, and he would live it the way that he wanted too.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Shakespeare Competition: As You Like It option_

_The Party Challenge: Would You Rather option_

_The Romantics At Heart (Or Are We) Challenge: Option 2_

_Emerson's Quote Challenge_

_HP Potions Competition: Dragon Poison Option_

_Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge: Lucy Weasley Option_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Cypress Option_

_Dark Side Competition: Tom Riddle's Diary_

_The Greenhouse Comeptition: Almond Option_


End file.
